Harry Potter and the Secret of the Eye
by sarha210
Summary: For the past six months Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been plagued by unexplainable killings. Many have speculated as to who is behind the atrocious murders but none of them were correct.


Harry Potter and the Secret of the Eye

i A/N This story was written by TwistThe45Cap and he has given mesarha210 authorization to post this story under my account. /i 

Harry was suddenly awake…it was around 2 o'clock in the morning. He was covered in cold sweat. He sat at the edge of his bed, head in his hands, trying to recall how it had come to this. How he had contracted this lust for blood. He contemplated fighting the urge to kill again, but it was too late…he needed his fix.

For six months now, Hogwarts had been on high alert regarding a slew of killings that were simply unexplainable, and for now, virtually unsolvable. All that was known of the killings was that they were performed by a very powerful wizard, and executed with no remorse. No clues were left by the killer, even when the killings had first started the only association between the murders was that all the bodies had had the eyes removed. There had been several rumors floating around regarding the brutal slayings, including several about Voldemort coming very close to full strength. Some involved Snape, some involved Draco, but no one had so much as whispered that the culprit could have been quiet, messy haired, well mannered Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

Harry tiptoed out of his room into the Gryffindor Common Room, which lay in complete silence now. He had grabbed his invisibility cloak, although he really did not need it, as he had become quite good at stealth killing.

Harry arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, he had obtained the password from a Slytherin member earlier in the evening, and the portrait never saw Harry coming. He snuck in ever so quietly. He came upon Crabbe, and decided that the fat slob didn't deserve to die peacefully in his sleep. "Imperio" Harry whispered to the glutinous waste of flesh that snored loudly in front of him. Harry made a disgusted face when the plump blob of a boy had choked on what sounded like fat and sat straight up in his bed. Crabbe's eyes had rolled up into the back of his head, exposing only the whites of his eyes. "Follow me you fat shit" Harry said in a voice that sounded more like a hiss than English. Crabbe followed Harry out the common room, but of course, Harry still had the cloak on, so it appeared that Crabbe was simply sleep walking.

Once out of the common room, Harry slipped the cloak over both he and Crabbe, and together, they crept out of Hogwarts and across the school grounds. They had finally made it out to the Forbidden Forest. Harry told Crabbe to get down on his chubby ham hocks that he called knees, and did something that not even Harry Potter had thought himself capable of only a few months ago. "Viscus Externus!" Harry shouted, and suddenly, without warning, Crabbe's skin had begun to look like it was boiling. Crabbe seemed to snap out of the trance that he was in, and howled in agony. Before too long, his skin turned very red, and then, his skin melted. Crabbe was still alive, screaming, as the yellow fatty tissue that had accounted for most of his body mass dripped off just as his skin did, and soon both his skin and fat had collected at his feet, in a nasty looking puddle. It almost seemed as if his eyes would pop out of his head as Harry watched intently. Crabbe looked as if he was straight out of an anatomy book, as his outer coating was completely muscle now. Soon even that melted off of him. Finally, after about 15 minutes of what Harry could imagine was the most painful death any witch or wizard had ever endured, Crabbe's internal organs began falling out one by one. Harry made sure that as each fell to the ground he gave them a good stomp, so that Crabbe could actually watch each of his internal organs explode while he was still alive. Then, after the last organ had fallen out, Crabbe finally fell over. Not much was left of Crabbe but a skeleton held together by a few tendons, a couple puddles of goo, and a few splatter marks that were once vital organs.

Harry popped out one of Crabbe's eyeballs, and popped it into his mouth. He bit down, and enjoyed the sensation of the eye squishing in his mouth. He bit down one last time and the eye popped in his mouth, Harry had then swallowed the eye, and repeated the same with Crabbe's other eye.

Harry thought to himself how much more powerful he had now become, as he had discovered a sinister secret. A secret that not even the great Lord Voldemort had discovered yet. Harry knew that the eyes of a wizard contained their souls. With the consummation of a wizard's eyes, Harry then gained their power. He knew that there were many more wizards that he would have to massacre in order to become the most powerful wizard of all time, but he was up to the challenge. Harry smirked, and then laughed, not a warm laugh that would make others around laugh though. It was a sinister, high pitched laugh; the laugh seemed to echo throughout the entire Forbidden Forest. It was as if even the trees were whispering about the terror that they had just witnessed, and it chilled even the very things that live in the Forbidden Forest, right to the bone.

Harry Potter wiped the blood, from his mouth, and then strode back towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was contemplating who his next victim would have to be…after a few moments of careful consideration, he then muttered almost inaudibly…"Snape!"


End file.
